The Kingdoms of Estyn
The Kingdoms of Estyn, known as the Several Kingdoms, is a nation state in the west comprised of Seven Kingdoms. The Kingdoms of Estyn are ruled by the King of the Esters and Drowned Men, Lord of the Several Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. The reigning King of the Esters is King Heinrich of House Totenkopf. The Monarchy of Estyn was established in 102 AC following Arthur's Conquest. Arthur was crowned the King of all of Estyn (the entire continent) and claimed all six Kingdoms for himself. His Conquest delivered him five of the six Kingdoms, with the Kingdom of the Rock maintaining independence for another hundred years. Since 1579, the city of Bonitana has joined the Several Kingdoms, becoming the seventh Kingdom, with House Totenkopf ruling the city. Background Due to the harsh nature of winters in Estyn, the social level of most of the continent is far behind the rest of the world, however due to recent technological advancements, Estyn has been able to advance to a power that, with allies, is formidable. Due to this, there is a strong movement to continue to isolate Estyn from the rest of the world. In Estyn there continues to be beheadings, sword fights and cavalry. Such practices are looked down upon by much of the world, however because of its isolation, the workings of the Kingdoms are little known to outsiders. History Arthur established the Francisco dynasty, which ruled the Several Kingdoms for 400 years, until their extinction and the crowning of Andrew I. The Houses that have ruled the Several Kingdoms has been; Francisco, Calais, Martell, Baratheon, Plantagenet, Gregory, Bourdough, Osborn-Brooks and Totenkopf. House Totenkopf is the current ruling House of the Several Kingdoms, with King Heinrich I being the first ruler following the assumed death of King Edgar I. Heinrich is the first non-direct descendent of King Arthur I to sit on the throne since King Argon. Modern day Estyn The reigning ruler of Estyn is King Heinrich I, styled as 'Heinrich of the House Totenkopf, first of his name, King of the Esters and Drowned Men, King of Bonitana, Lord of the Several Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm'. He became the monarch of Estyn and Bonitana following the assumed death of King Edgar I. King Edgar named Heinrich as his heir and so was named the newest King of the Esters and Drowned Men in late November, 1580. The North The Kingdoms of Estyn are vast, starting with the North. The North is the poorest and sparsest of the Several Kingdoms. The North suffers from the harshest winters, making agriculture almost impossible for half of the year. The North relies on the trading economy for half of the year (while the trade routes aren't frozen over), and on the production of Timber and Furs. Steel works are also common in the North. The Warden of the North is Lord Stanley Clarke. The Isles and Rivers The Kingdom of the Isles and Rivers is the smallest of the Several Kingdoms, being made up of hundreds of small islands and fishing towns. The Southern nature of the Kingdom means it rarely freezes and so relies almost 100% on fishing and trading. Hard Port is the capital of this Kingdom and is the largest trading port, besides King's Landing. The Kingdom of the Isles and Rivers is also home of Dragonstone, the ancestral home of the Royal House Osborn-Brooks. The Warden of Isles and Rivers is Lord Eddard Greyjoy. The Westerlands The Kingdom of the Rock is the richest, and arguably most powerful, of the Several Kingdoms. The Kingdom is famous for its silver and gold mines, being the richest of the six. The Capital of this Kingdom is Casterly Rock and is the third largest city in the Several Kingdoms. The Kingdom of the Rock is also infamous for the home of the Traditionalist Faith, which 5/6 Kingdoms follow. The Kingdom of the Rock is also known as the Westerlands, and due to its wealth, is the home of the National Bank of Estyn. The Warden of the West is Lord Torren Lannister. Wiltshire The Kingdom of Wiltshire is the most populated of the Several Kingdoms, being the second largest city in Estyn. The city of Wiltshire has a rich history of independence, however more recently has been loyal subjects of the crown. Wiltshire has a market based economy, and is the most like the rest of the world. Wiltshire has a liberal movement, who wish to abolish traditions such as trial by combat, and the death penalty. Wiltshire's service and market based economy is the only of the Several Kingdoms to have been shaped by outside corporations and influences. There currently is no Lord of Wiltshire, due to the death of Lord Randyll Arynn. The new Warden of the South, Lord Markus De Vries, will name a new Lord in due course. The Vale The Kingdom of the Vale is the most fertile Kingdom and is the main provider of food and agriculture for the Several Kingdoms. The Vale is a mountainous region, however within the valleys come the richest agricultural areas in Estyn. The Vale, due to those mountains, is unconquerable. The Warden of the Vale is Lord Dickon Glover. Since 1579, and the rise of the claimant King Edgar, The Vale has been in open rebellion against the crown as House Glover supports Edgar's branch of House Osborn-Brooks. Bonitana The Kingdom of Bonitana is the Seventh and most recent addition to the Several Kingdoms. In 1579, King Daeron I secured the throne of Bonitana through peaceful negotiations with the government of greater Bonitana. While Estyn does not control the Greater Bonitana, the city of Bonitana is under joint-leadership with King Daeron as head of state and the President of Greater Bonitana serving as the Warden of Bonitana. The Warden of Bonitana is Lord Markus De Vries. Lord De Vries became the second Lord of Bonitana and Warden of the South following the most recent Greater Bonitana Election, where he came out victorious. The Crownlands The Capital of the Several Kingdoms, and the only directly administered region of Estyn, is the Crownlands. The Crownlands is directly controlled by the King, however the King appoints a Principle Lord, which is currently Ser Robert Whale. The Crownlands is home to the most populous, the most traded, city in Estyn, King's Landing. King's Landing is the official home of the monarchy. King's Landing was founded by King Arthur I and was the area he landed his army before his conquest of Estyn. The Crownlands is infamous for its hunting areas, with Bison, Deer and so much more for the nobility to hunt. Further Reading To read more about the History of the Several Kingdoms of Estyn, click here. Category:Active Category:Faction Category:Nation